


早安，弟弟（一）

by CBA1007



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 23:09:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19840456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CBA1007/pseuds/CBA1007





	早安，弟弟（一）

“哥哥，昊昊难受。”  
发狠的人抬起头，靠在陈立农肩上喘着粗气气，眼里带着些雾气。陈立农猛的感觉到车内气温升高了不少。  
抽出手探了探额，温度果然高的可怕。嘶，黄明昊这狼崽子。  
“被下药了？”  
“嗯。”脱力一样，陈立农感觉禁锢着他的手脚松了许多。  
“回家再说。”

狼崽子这回倒精明了，眼疾手快升起车窗，就着陈立农抬手的动作将他压在窗上。  
密密麻麻的吻扑面而来，扣子被舌头系数解下，胸膛上下起伏恨不得让人狠狠刺穿。  
有些人天生就是尤物，比如说，陈立农。腰肢不盈一握，还有可以掐出印子的腰窝。  
“哥哥明明也想要。”狼崽子的话果然极端恶劣。  
“你放手，不要用碰我。”陈立农难得硬气了回，“刚才的姑娘好摸吗。”只是软软的语气根本没什么威胁，奶凶像只炸毛的幼猫，让人想狠狠艹干。

“可是哥哥也出去勾引人诶。”  
手下熟练的解下裤链，肿胀的巨物在身下支起帐篷。黄明昊笑了笑，捏住前段恶作剧般晃一下。  
“嗯。”果不其然听到了陈立农传来压抑的情欲。刚刚想说出口的训斥话被吞进肚里。  
“哥哥这里肿了哦。”他比划着自己的下身，戏谑似拉下最后一块遮羞布。

他的哥哥果然是个尤物，就应该被锁在家里肏的下不来床。  
黄明昊想。  
慢慢抚上陈立农粉红的，吐着淫水的前段。  
“昊昊，嗯。你快点。”  
一阵抽搐，黄明昊飞快扯下领带堵住马眼。  
陈立农的眼睛上布着血丝。箭在弦上不能发的感觉实在让人抓狂。就像失禁一样。  
偏偏狼崽子这时的力气大的惊人，死死压住陈立农双手，抽下陈立农领带反剪在身后。完好无暇欣赏着他家哥哥躺在椅子上挪动的淫荡样。

“哥哥，你这幅样子有没有被别人看过啊。”  
黄明昊附在陈立农耳边轻轻吐气。SKYY的酒气是其实最好的催情剂。  
“操你大爷的。”  
“哦，看来是没有咯。”黄明昊挑了挑眉。  
他现在心情大好。


End file.
